krisho: Dont Hate Me Daddy
by doubleAA10
Summary: (CHP 2 UP! EDIT dikit) Kris Wu, anak kuliahan yang hendak bertemu dengan calon tunangan yang dijodohkan ortunya tak sengaja bertemu dengan anak kecil di tengah jalan yang memanggilnya daddy. fluff, etc. RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Hate Me Daddy**

**Genre: Brothership/ parental relationship **

**Main Cast: Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris & Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho**

**DISCLAIMER: STORIES WRITTEN BY ME, NO PLAGIARISM PLEASE. IDEA TRIGGER BY ANOTHER FANFICTION. **

**Length: Chaptered**

**a/n: ingin mencoba dari dulu kala tapi selalu takut berakhir ke Yaoi, namun aku akan mencoba. T.T cerita ini ngga berat kok, cuma chap ini doank.**

**.**

**#SUKRIS: humor " KRIS PREGNANCY PERIOD" coba baca deh kalo mau ngakak xD**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING (^.^)/**

**#DON'T BE SILENT#**

**.**

**.**

**#PROLOG#**

**.**

*** Joonmyeon pov***

PLAKK!

PRANG!

Raungan dan tangisan wanita serta pecahan kaca semakin terdengar, menimbulkan efek memilukan dan kebisuan bagi setiap pendengarnya, termasuk juga dengan diriku, Joonmyeon.

Diriku yang hanya berusia 4 tahun ini masih tidak tahu apa-apa ketika ayahku tiba-tiba mengurungku di dalam gudang yang sangat gelap, tidak mengizinkanku keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi sehingga imajinasiku yang masih sangat terbatas mencoba untuk menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Aku takut, dan aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa tahu apa-apa ketika erangan wanita itu, ibuku, kembali menggema hingga ke ruanganku.

" mo..mommy? mommyyy!" aku coba mengedor-gedor pintu dengan tangan mungilku, memanggil-manggil ibuku tanpa mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, aku berharap dapat mendengar jawaban dari ibuku namun suara wanita itu tidak lagi terdengar.

Sunyiii…

Perlahan pintu gudang itu kembali terbuka, cahaya terang dari luar pun masuk ke dalam penglihatanku dan aku pun melihat sosok ayahku lah yang membukakan pintunya untukku, dengan beberapa titik merah di sekitar baju dan wajahnya namun aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah bekas darah.

" d.. daddy? Di..dimana mommy?" tanyaku dengan mata bulat memerah yang berkaca-kaca, dengan sedikit kesegukkan aku perlahan berjalan keluar dengan kedua kaki mungilku, mencari-cari sosok seseorang yang telah merawatku selama ini sebelum aku berdiri terpaku, menatap ibuku yang sudah terbujur kaku dengan warna merah, pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana.

" daddy? Kenapa mommy tidul dicana?" tanyaku tidak mengerti. Aku yang masih tidak mengetahui tentang kematian ibuku hanya menatap penasaran pada mayat yang sudah tidak bergerak tersebut. Namun ketika aku ingin mendekat, ayahku malah mencekal keras pergelangan tangan kananku.

" mommy hanya terlalu lelah sayang, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan dan biarkan mommy beristirahat myeonnie" jawabnya dengan senyum jahat yang terpatri di wajah tampannya, senyum tanpa belas kasih sayang.

" cincaa?! Kita akan jalan-jalan daddy? Holleeyyy! Daddy yang telbaik! myunnie cayang daddy… pai pai mommy!" aku memeluk kaki daddy erat dan mengesekkan wajahku disana, pria itu pun menggenggam tangan kananku dan menuntunku ke mobil seperti biasanya.

" daddy.. kita mau kemana? myunnie mau ke lotte wolld daddyyy!" ujarku girang sambil menghentakkan pantatku di atas tempat dudukku tidak sabaran, aku menatap antusias jalanan yang tidak pernah kulalui sebelumnya.

Aku tidak mengingat betapa jauhnya perjalanan yang kutempuh bersama daddy, yang aku tahu saat aku terbangun dari lelapku, hari sudah sangat malam dan daddy pun menghentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan-bangunan kecil dengan lampu kuning suram yang meneranginya. " myeonnie, sekarang myeonnie jalan ya kesana, temui penduduk disana dan katakan daddy yang menyuruhmu kemari"

Aku menatap daddy ku bingung, ia tidak pernah melepaskanku sendirian sebelumnya, setidaknya tidak di tempat se asing dan segelap ini, intuisi anak kecilku mulai merasa takut. " d..daddy?"

" myeonnie sayang daddy kan?" aku perlahan mengangguk ragu.

Dengan hati was-was aku turun dari mobil dan berjalan pelan ke tempat yang ditujukan daddy, sesekali aku menatap kebelakang, takut kalau mobil daddy akan bergerak dan meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan masuk ke jalan yang cukup sempit itu, dengan rumah-rumah para penduduk yang kumuh di sisi kiri dan kanan jalurnya.

" a..anyong.. pelmicii.. daddy menyuluh myunnie datang kecini"

Beberapa pria dewasa dan wanita tersebut menatap ke arahku lalu menyorakiku dengan kesenangan.

" wow! lihat, anak baru ini manis sekali, kalau ia dijual kita akan kaya!"

" apa kita tidak perlu menunggunya hingga dewasa baru dijual organ tubuhnya?"

" aku rasa dia dijual saja ke rumah pelacur, pasti banyak pelanggan yang mau!"

Berbagai pernyataan yang masih tidak dapat kumengerti itu berputar-putar di dalam otakku, mereka menyentuh tubuhku dengan sangat intim dan itu membuatku memekik, tidak pernah ada orang asing yang menyentuhku seperti itu sebelumnya selain daddy dan mommy. Aku memeluk boneka cinamoroll pemberian mommyku tahun lalu dengan seerat-eratnya, benar-benar dilanda kebingungan dan ketakutan saat melihat berbagai wajah seram itu menatapku seolah aku barang yang antik, terlebih ketika aku mendengar suara mobil yang menjauhiku, itu mobil daddy.

" daddy! Daddy tungguu! Jangan tinggalinn myunnie!" aku menerobos diantara kerumunan orang dewasa itu dan berlari ke arah mobil daddy yang semakin menjauh, pria itu bahkan tidak menatap ke belakang sama sekali dan terus mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkanku yang terjatuh dan menangis meraung raung di belakangnya.

Aku yang masih terduduk di atas tanah perlahan memberanikan diri menatap ke belakang, terlihat olehku pria-pria seram itu mencoba mendekatiku dan menyentuhku, intuisiku yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan mereka pun melarikan diri ke jalanan yang gelap dan sepi tanpa seorang pun yang lewat, mereka menertawakanku lagi kemudian mengejarku, membuatku semakin bergetar ketakutan hingga terjatuh ke rawa-rawa namun diriku langsung bangkit dan menerobos ke ladang tanpa lagi menatap ke belakang, dimana tanaman tinggi itu membantuku menutupi tubuhku sehingga dengan mudahnya aku bersembunyi dan meloloskan diri dari tangkapan mereka.

Diriku tidak tahu berapa lama aku berlari tanpa arah tujuan..

Berapa lama aku menunda lapar dan hausku…

Berapa lama aku bahkan tidak membersihkan diriku sendiri..

Dan betapa aku merindukan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuaku…

Namun aku yang naïf ini masih belum mengerti kalau ayahku telah membuangku pun terus percaya bahwa pria itu akan menjemputku suatu saat nanti.

**8 bulan kemudian (3****rd**** pov)**

**latar: suatu jalan kecil di Seoul, awal musim dingin. **

Terlihat seorang pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang tegap dan tinggi berlari-lari kecil dibawah guyuran hujan, Kris Wu namanya. Ia menyembunyikan puncak kepalanya dengan tas ransel yang dibawanya.

" aishh.. kenapa aku lupa membawa mobilku tadi?!" rutuknya kesal karena kecerobohannya yang tidak membawa payung. Ia baru menyelesaikan kelas terakhir di universitasnya dan sekarang ia harus segera menuju ke sebuah restoran Jepang yang cukup berkelas untuk menemui seorang perempuan, yang dijodohkan kedua orang tuanya padanya.

Ya ampun! ia bahkan belum pernah berfikiran untuk berpacaran sama sekali karena akan focus dengan pelajaran kuliahnya terlebih dahulu namun kedua orang tuanya malah menginginkan ia segera bertunangan dengan wanita kelas atas yang merupakan anak tunggal dari kolega perusahaan ayahnya itu.

Phiew..

Kris bingung bagaimana untuk menolak secara halus perempuan tersebut, ia tentu tidak ingin berbuat bodoh hingga dimarahi kedua orang tuanya nanti.

Namja tampan itu bersembunyi dibawah sebuah toko ketika ia merasakan hujan tersebut semakin deras, ia mengosokkan kedua tangannya berusaha menghangatkan dirinya yang semakin menggigil meskipun sudah memakai jaket dan syal tebal, tampaknya ia harus meminta perempuan itu untuk menunggunya lebih lama.

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung celananya, kedua mata elangnya menangkap sesosok anak kecil berpakaian lusuh berdiri tidak jauh darinya, anak kecil berambut merah berantakan yang panjangnya sebahu itu mengelus-elus lengan super kurusnya. Seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang ketika angin menerpanya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sesekali mengerang kedinginan ketika rintik-rintik hujan yang dibawa angin itu muncrat ke tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil nan putih itu hanya berbalutkan tshirt mickey mouse tipis berwarna kuning yang sudah sangat kotor dan hanya memakai celana pendek di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini, bekas-bekas luka terlihat jelas di sekujur kedua kakinya dan lengan kirinya. Pipi putih kemerahannya yang entah kenapa tetap gembul itu terdapat beberapa noda kehitaman dan hidung mungilnya berwarna merah di ujungnya itu kembang kempis pengaruh cuaca buruk.

" h..hatsyiiih"

Melihat anak kecil itu semakin meringkuk kedinginan membuat Kris menjadi tidak tega, ia perlahan mengeluarkan jaket extra yang dibawanya dari ranselnya dan menyampirkannya pada pundak mungil itu, tidak memperdulikan jaketnya yang sungguh sangat kebesaran itu akan menenggelamkan sosok kecil tersebut.

" ini pakailah, kau kedinginan bukan? Tidak usah dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa kok" kris berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya lalu menyelimutinya dengan jaket miliknya dan mengancingkan kancing teratas agar jaket tersebut tidak terlepas dari tubuh anak itu.

Perlahan anak mungil yang daritadi meringkuk seraya memeluk erat tubuh mungilnya sendiri pun menengadah, membuat Kris tanpa sadar meneguk ludah ketika sepasang mata angelic yang besar menatapnya tanpa berkedip, begitu polos dan suci.

_**indah-** _itulah kesan pertama yang Kris dapatkan ketika menatap sosok malaikat kecil tersebut.

" d.. daddy… daddy!"

dipeluknya erat leher jangkung itu hingga membuat sang empunya terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget. Kris mendadak bingung ketika menemukan anak tersebut tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'daddy' dan mendekapnya erat lalu menangis kesegukkan di ceruk leher kanannya, yang menahan rindu selama 8 bulan dan berharap suatu hari daddy nya akan menjemputnya, kini harapannya telah terkabul ketika melihat daddynya kini berada di hadapannya.

" hiks.. jangan ninggalin myeonnie.. lagi ya.. hikss..myeonnie rindu daddy.. myeonnie sayang daddy"

**TBC/ DEL?**

Lagi-lagi buat ff baru #plak, aku minta dihajar kali ya belum namatin satu buat seribu -.-"

Bagaimana tanggapan readers terhadap ff ini?


	2. Chapter 2

**sDONT HATE ME DADDY**

**Warning:**** fluff, typos, bahasa tidak baku, EYD berantakan**

**Rated: T/K+**

**Disclaimer: **Expression (Storyline and storyboard) ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Idea triggered by another fanfiction.

**.PROMOSI.**

**#SUKRIS: **yang suka Kris dinistakan, silahkan baca **" KRIS' PREGNANCY PERIOD" k+, humor**

**#HUNKAICHANLU: **RATED** M **4 SOME** ONE-SHOT "KAI'S TRUTH AND DARE PLAY" kai!uke **

**.**

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE#**

**.**

**.**

**#CHAPTER 1 STARTS!#**

" Hiks.. jangan ninggalin myeonnie.. lagi ya.. hiks.. myeonnie rindu daddy.. myeonnie sayang daddy"

Kris menyerngitkan alis matanya bingung, ia tidak menyangka anak yang tidak ia kenal tersebut akan memeluknya dan terlebih memanggilnya 'daddy' berulang kali sambil kesegukkan, suara parau anak kecil itu sangat lemah dan bergetar, membuat Kris yang memang berhati lembut itu berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak berbalik memeluk tubuh ringkih itu untuk menenangkannya, meski nyatanya Kris begitu tidak suka dengan anak kecil.

Namja tampan menolehkan kepalanya panic untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, beruntunglah Kris karena tiada seseorang pun yang lewat di jalan kecil ini, kalau tidak ia pasti mendapat masalah besar karena diduga membuang anak kandungnya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa mempunyai anak sebesar ini? selama ini ia bahkan belum pernah berpacaran sekali pun apalagi meniduri seorang perempuan, untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh perempuan saja ia pun enggan. Bagaimanapun Kris merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga terpandang, jadi sangatlah tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang senonoh yang akan mencemarkan nama baik keluarganya.

" siapa namamu? Myuu..myunnie? dengar yah.. aku bukan daddymu"

Kris menarik kerah tshirt Joonmyeon dari belakang berupaya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat anak mungil tersebut, namun Joonmyeon masih bersikeras mempertahankan posisinya yang sudah sangat nyaman, dengan masih kesegukkan, di pelukan yang ia kira sang ayah.

" yah! Berhentilah menangis! Kau akan mengotori kemejaku anak kecil!"

Kris yang mulai merasa risih karena merasa ceruk leher serta kerah kemejanya mulai basah oleh air mata Joonmyeon pun dengan tidak sengaja mendorong bahu Joonmyeon reflek hingga pelukan anak kecil itu akhirnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, Joonmyeon yang tubuhnya sangat ringan pun dengan mudahnya terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di atas aspal dengan keras.

Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti Kris ketika ia melihat makhluk mungil itu meringis kesakitan seraya meniup-niup kecil luka baru di sekitar siku kanannya yang memerah dan terkelupas karena terserempet aspal, namun Joonmyeon kecil yang sudah merasakan rintangan dunia selama 8 bulan ini terlalu kuat untuk tidak menangis hanya karena luka ringan tersebut. Anak berkulit pucat itu hanya menunduk dalam diam dengan kedua mata yang masih merah meski sudah berhenti menangis, ia tidak berani melihat mata elang Kris yang menatapnya tajam seolah hendak memarahinya, yang ia bahkan tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sehingga membuat daddynya membentaknya padahal Joonmyeon hanya ingin melepaskan rindu kepada daddy tersayangnya.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya lelah, moodnya yang daritadi buruk karena pengaruh cuaca dan berita tentang pertunangannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi setelah bertemu dengan anak kecil yang masih terduduk di hadapannya ini. Kris perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Joonmyeon dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, tidak memperdulikan hujan rintik-rintik yang belum reda. Menurut insting Kris, akan lebih baik bila ia segera menjauh dari anak kecil itu sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah masalah baru, meski setengah dari hatinya terasa sedikit janggal karena meninggalkan anak kecil yang terluka tersebut seorang diri.

" daddy.. daddy mau kemana? Myeonnie mau ikuttt~"

Kris tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil mengejarnya lalu menggapai tangan kanannya erat dengan kedua tangan mungilnya yang membeku, kebiasaan Joonmyeon pada daddynya yang tidak berubah meski 8 bulan telah berlalu.

" sudah kubilang kau salah orang anak kecil.. aku bukan daddymu dan aku tidak punya anak" erang Kris frustasi sambil mengelus wajah tampannya sendiri dengan kesal, ia melirik Joonmyeon menggunakan ujung mata elangnya menatap malaikat mungil itu membalas menatap Kris dengan pandangan tidak mengerti, khas anak kecil yang polos.

Joonmyeon mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata bulatnya sebentar, yang Kris harap itu merupakan pertanda bahwa anak kecil itu dapat menalar apa yang ia telah katakan, namun sedetik berikutnya, keinginannya harus Kris kubur dalam-dalam saat Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar kepadanya dan tanpa ragu mendekatkan sebelah pipinya pada paha kanan Kris.

" Dadddyyy!" ulangnya.

Kris menghela nafasnya untuk sekian kalinya, rasanya sia-sia saja ia berbicara kepada anak kecil yang ia rasa idiot ini, anak kecil ini mungkin saja mengidap penyakit autis atau keterbelakangan mental sehingga tidak mengerti apa yang ia jelaskan.

Eh.. tunggu dulu…

Ia menatap lebih lekat anak kecil berwajah malaikat yang masih tersenyum lebar tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian Kris menyengir tipis ketika suatu ide menghampiri pikirannya, sepertinya Tuhan sangat berbaik hati padanya hari ini sehingga mengirimkan sesosok malaikat yang dapat membantu masalahnya.

" myunnie mau ikut makan malam?"

Joonmyeon yang mendengar kata 'makan' langsung menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang dengan mata angelic yang berbinar-binar, ia memang sudah merasa sangat lapar dan seingatnya terakhir kali ia mendapat makanan adalah tiga hari yang lalu, itu pun bisa dikatakan ia beruntung karena ada ahjumma yang memberikannya sebungkus nasi sisa dengan ayam goreng yang sudah dingin.

Kris melirik jam tangannya sekilas, sepertinya ia dapat meminta calon tunangannya untuk menunggunya sedikit lebih lama seraya mengetik sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya pada layar handphonenya kepada perempuan tersebut, lengan satunya lagi dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh mungil Joonmyeon yang reflek mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya pada leher jenjang Kris.

" yey! Makann! Daddy memang yang terbaikk.. hehehee" Kris tanpa sadar pun ikut terkekeh melihat kelakuan Joonmyeon yang lugu, anak kecil itu mengepakkan kedua tangannya dengan antusias sambil melonjak-lonjak kecil dengan pantatnya yang ditahan oleh lengan kekar Kris.

Sebelum Kris mengantarkan Joonmyeon ke restoran Jepang, tentu saja Kris mengajak Joonmyeon untuk melakukan grooming total terlebih dahulu, ia menyuruh hairstylist untuk memotong serta menata rambut panjang Joonmyeon dan meminta butik langganannya untuk memilihkan baju formal untuk Joonmyeon. Anak manis itu hanya bisa ber-wow ria ketika dipakaikan kemeja hijau berlengan panjang dan celana jeans deep blue yang panjang dan ketat dilengkapi dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan tali suspender merah, belum pernah ia memakaikan baju semahal dan sekeren ini sebelumnya, mengingat latar belakang kedua orang tuanya yang financialnya pas-pasan.

" daddy.. myeonnie kerenn yahhh! Gomawoo daddy~" Joonmyeon mengetukkan ujung sepatu baby Conversenya yang warnanya merupakan perpaduan antara tosca dan baby blue itu sambil berputar-putar sesekali berkacak pinggang di depan cermin, senyum kegembiraan tidak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajah manis Joonmyeon.

Kris yang curi-curi tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari Joonmyeon pun berdehem dengan elegantnya ketika beberapa pasang mata staff butik yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersebut menatapnya dalam seolah menuntut penjelasan, Kris hanya bisa tersenyum kaku sembari berbisik berulang-ulang " dia bukan anakku.. sungguh.."

" daddy.. myeonnie laparrr~" rengek Joonmyeon manja sambil berlari-lari kecil mendekati daddynya yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan salah satu staff.

" hmm.. baiklah.. sekarang kita pergi makan ne?"

Kris yang merasakan Joonmyeon kecil menarik-narik kain celananya dari bawah pun membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat tubuh ringan tersebut hingga ke depan dadanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, entah sadar ataupun tidak sadar, Kris perlahan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan kecil Joonmyeon, seperti rangkulan kedua lengan Joonmyeon pada lehernya, detakan jantung Joonmyeon yang berhimpitan dengan dadanya, rasa hangat pada sekujur tubuhnya saat Joonmyeon memeluknya erat untuk menggeser posisi duduknya di atas lengan kekarnya, ataupun gesekkan manja pipi tembam Joonmyeon pada ceruk lehernya.

* * *

><p>Terlihat seorang perempuan jelita berambut pendek tengah menatap jam tangannya dengan kesal, ia mengerutu pelan sesekali menatap ke arah pintu restoran yang tertutup. Sudah satu setengah jam ia menunggu sendiri di dalam restoran tersebut, hingga seluruh makanan sudah terhidang di hadapannya namun sosok yang ditunggunya masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal hujan sudah lama berhenti dan makanan pun sudah dingin.<p>

Clank!

Perempuan itu reflek melihat ke arah pintu saat lonceng pintu berbunyi menandakan ada yang masuk. Ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat sosok seseorang pria bertubuh 190cm yang sudah lama ditunggunya itu masuk ke dalam seraya membungkukkan kepalanya sopan saat kedua mata elangnya menangkap perempuan tersebut, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Tiffany, sebagaimana diceritakan oleh kedua orang tuanya, melambai kepadanya mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Namun senyum perempuan itu perlahan sirna berganti dengan rasa penasaran saat melihat sosok anak kecil yang digandeng erat oleh Kris.

" anyong… maaf membuatmu terlalu lama menunggu, aku harus menjemput anak ini dari kelas les nya"

Tiffany mengangguk mengerti, ia mempersilahkan Kris untuk duduk di seberangnya lalu beralih pada anak kecil yang dibawa Kris. Karena tempat duduk restoran itu berbentuk U, Joonmyeon harus merangkak ke tengah dan duduk diantara Kris dan Tiffany yang memblokir jalur keluarnya.

" adikmu? Siapa namanya? Dia manis sekali Kris" ujar Tiffany gemas sambil mengelus rambut curly Joonmyeon yang berwarna kemerahan.

Joonmyeon menatap Tiffany sebentar lalu tersenyum manis kepadanya seolah dirinya tahu ia sedang dipuji.

" terima kasih noona… myeonnie manis sama kayak daddy yang tampannn sekaliii" balas Joonmyeon kegirangan seraya mengamit lengan Kris yang berada disebelahnya sambil menekankan kata 'daddy', hal itu seperti menjelaskan secara implisit kepada Tiffany kalau ia merupakan anak dari Kris, daddynya. Joonmyeon dari dulu memang sering dielu-elukan karena wajahnya yang sungguh sangat mengemaskan, sempurna persis seperti wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"d..dia.." perempuan itu tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya, kerongkongannya terasa kering dan tercekat hingga ia terlalu takut untuk membuka suaranya. Tiffany perlahan memaksakan sebuah senyum seraya memindahkan tatapannya dari Joonmyeon untuk menatap Kris dalam seolah menuntut penjelasannya, sirat kekecewaan terlihat jelas di kedua obsidiannya.

Kris tersenyum tipis dengan tenang membalas senyum penuh keterpaksaan perempuan yang duduk di hadapannya, inilah yang ia inginkan, ia memang berencana untuk membawa Joonmyeon agar perempuan tersebut jatuh ke dalam actingnya dan Joonmyeon, ia ingin menghalau Tiffany dengan cara yang lembut, agar membuat perempuan itu menyerah kepada dirinya secara baik-baik.

" benar… dia anakku satu-satunya yang paling berharga… mian.. sepertinya kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah bercerita kalau aku memiliki seorang anak karena aku selalu merahasiakannya"

Runtuh sudah harapan Tiffany untuk mendapatkan Kris, perempuan itu memang sudah menyukai Kris sejak kedua orang tuanya memperlihatkan foto Kris setahun yang lalu, namun Tiffany tidak berani untuk menemui Kris terlebih dahulu karena ia ingin Kris focus kepada kuliahnya, ia kini baru akan mencoba mendekatkan diri kepada Kris ketika namja jangkung itu sudah mencapai semester ke lima dan akan menamatkan kuliah bachelor nya 8 bulan mendatang namun ia tidak menduga lelaki yang ditaksirnya merupakan seorang duda, atau setidaknya pernah menghamili perempuan lain di luar nikah dan Kris memenangkan hak asuhnya, menurut persepsinya.

Kris dapat melihat sebulir air mata mengalir dari pipi pucat perempuan itu, yang tengah menangisi patah hatinya. Tiffany dengan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun sebelum ia meninggalkan Kris yang masih duduk tenang di tempat duduknya, yeoja tersebut melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya dengan menampar pipi kiri Kris dengan tangan bergetar, menyisakan bercak kemerahan pada permukaan putih tersebut

" kau jahat Kris… hiks.. kau jahat"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa melihat dalam diam, tidak mengerti saat perempuan itu berlari keluar dari restoran tersebut, menyisakan Kris yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, bahkan menoleh ke belakang pun tidak. Anak manis itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari bayangan yeoja yang menghilang di balik kaca restoran itu pada daddynya, perlahan ia merangkak mendekati Kris dan mengelus pipi kiri daddynya yang masih memerah perih.

" daddy.. sakitt?"

Kris yang sudah berhenti melamun itu perlahan menunduk ke bawah untuk menemukan wajah khawatir Joonmyeon, anak kecil itu terus menatapnya dengan kedua mata bulat kemerahan yang memelas, seperti dirinya sendiri yang merasa sakitnya saat melihat daddynya tersakiti, pun terus mengelus sayang pipi daddynya berharap dapat mengurangi perihnya.

Pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum menenangkan kepada Joonmyeon, ia tanpa sadar meremas tangan mungil Joonmyeon yang masih setia membelai pipi kirinya

" daddy tidak apa-apa myeonnie.. gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan daddy" jawab Kris dengan tulus, ia yang mulai merasa nyaman dengan panggilan Joonmyeon kepadanya pun perlahan membiasakan dirinya memakai panggilan yang serupa. Tanpa disadarinya hatinya sendiri melambung jauh tiap suara angelic Joonmyeon yang lembut dan merdu yang terus memanggilnya 'daddy', meletupkan buncahan perasaan bangga yang dirasakan seorang ayah.

" ayo makan myeonnie, bukankah tadi kau lapar?"

Kris memangku menyamping Joonmyeon ketika ia melihat anak kecil itu dengan susah payah mematahkan sumpitnya, mungkin insting seorang ayah. Ia menyumpit sebuah sushi tamago mentaiyaki dan perlahan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecil Joonmyeon, membuat anak kecil itu mengunyah dengan pipi gembung yang penuh.

" enyakkkkk.. dwaddy inyi apah?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan mulut penuh hingga kedua matanya sipit berbentuk bulan sabit sambil memainkan sumpit daddy nya.

" aish..kau ini! kalau makan jangan bicara… ini sushi" nasihat Kris geli seraya mengelap nasi di sekitar bibir Joonmyeon karena muncrat keluar saat anak kecil itu bercerocos, lama kelamaan ia menjadi gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan unik Joonmyeon.

Anak itu menyengir lebar tanpa merasa bersalah lalu menggunakan tangannya mengamit sebuah salmon sushi dan mendekatkannya tepat di depan bibir tebal Kris yang berada di atasnya.

" daddy.. makannn~"

Pertama-tama Kris menggelengkan kepalanya menolak makanan tersebut karena merasa malu disuapi anak kecil, namun setelah melihat disekelilingnya tiada seorang yang melihat ia pun perlahan sok jaim membuka mulutnya lebar, membiarkan kedua tangan mungil itu menolak makanan tersebut masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

" enak?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran.

" enakkkk!"

Joonmyeon bertepuk tangan girang khas anak kecil umur 4 tahun seolah telah menuntaskan misi besar. Kris mengelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa berhenti menatap sosok aktif malaikat mungil yang berada di pangkuannya.

" apakah seperti ini perasaannya menjadi seorang ayah?" tanya Kris dalam hati.

Kris tanpa sadar mengelus rambut curly Joonmyeon dengan sayang sesekali menutup kedua matanya untuk menghirup rambut berwangikan strawberry itu dalam. Selama ini ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang adik dan dirinya pun tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil karena menurutnya anak kecil itu sangat ribut, cengeng dan menyebalkan, namun berbeda halnya dengan Joonmyeon. Sosok mungil itu terasa begitu menenangkan terutama ketika Joonmyeon memperlihatkan senyum angelicnya serta alunan tawanya yang lembut seperti alunan music yang indah di telinga Kris. Mungkin hal itu yang membuat Kris merasa sangat nyaman dan hatinya semakin menghangat ketika bersama dengan Joonmyeon selama beberapa jam ini.

Ya…

… hanya beberapa jam…

Perlahan senyum Kris memudar, ia harus sadar diri bahwa meskipun Joonmyeon memanggilnya 'daddy' tetap saja Kris tidak boleh melupakan fakta kalau Joonmyeon merupakan orang asing yang tidak sedarah daging dengannya dan ia harus segera mengembalikan Joonmyeon kepada pemiliknya, mungkin saja kedua orang tua Joonmyeon sedang panik mencarinya sekarang dan ia tentu tidak ingin ditangkap karena membawa pergi anak orang lain.

" haaahh….."

Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu Kris menghela nafasnya lelah.

* * *

><p>" daddy~ kita mau kemana?"<p>

Joonmyeon mengusap kedua mata sayunya yang sudah hampir tertutup seraya menguap lebar, mengantuk setelah makan malam, ketika Kris menggenggam tangan kirinya menyeberangi jalan kecil.

Joonmyeon berusaha membuka kedua matanya yang sangat berat ketika Kris tidak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya, meski jalannya sudah sempoyongan oleh kadar kantuk yang berlebihan, Joonmyeon kurang lebih masih bisa menangkap tulisan hangul dari bangunan yang menurutnya besar di hadapannya.

" daddy.. kenapa kita ke kantor polisi?" Joonmyeon langsung berhenti melangkah meski sedikit terseret-seret oleh Kris yang daritadi memang berjalan di depannya, insting rasa takut yang berkelebihan membuatnya terjaga dari rasa kantuknya, hati Joonmyeon mulai berdegup kencang dan nafasnya mulai tercekat ketika Kris masih ragu membalas pertanyaannya.

Kris berbalik ke belakang untuk menemukan anak kecil itu menatapnya lekat dengan mata kemerahan yang mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan bergetar menahan isak, kedua tangan mungilnya masih dengan segenap kekuatan kecilnya menarik kain kemeja dan tangan kanan Kris, memohon dalam diam agar pria itu berhenti melangkah.

Joonmyeon yang perlahan mengingat kembali pecahan-pecahan memori 8 bulan yang lalu pun semakin mendekap erat tubuh Kris hingga membuat namja tampan itu menyadari betapa bergetarnya kedua tangan Joonmyeon, tidak, melainkan seluruh tubuhnya. Anak kecil itu sangat ketakutan disebabkan oleh traumanya yang dulu ditorehkan sang ayah, Joonmyeon merasakan dejavu semakin menghantuinya dan menurutnya kejadian ini sama persis seperti neraka delapan bulan yang lalu yang pernah dilaluinya, daddynya akan membawanya pergi lagi ke tempat yang asing, tempat yang mengerikan, dan yang paling menakutkan bagi Joonmyeon ketika ia menyadari bahwa daddynya akan menghilang dari hadapannya untuk sekali lagi dan Joonmyeon paling tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, tidak untuk ke dua kalinya.

" d..dad..dy… daddy.. akan ninggalin.. myeonnie lagi?"

Kris tertegun, ia tidak menyangka Joonmyeon akan menanyakan hal itu padanya, apakah sebuah insting anak kecil? Kris tidak tahu, yang dapat kris nalarkan dari pertanyaan Joonmyeon adalah kini ia mengetahui kalau Joonmyeon merupakan anak yang terbuang, dibuang oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Namja tampan itu menatap iba Joonmyeon yang sekarang terlihat sangat lemah, pasrah dan tidak berdaya, namun berupaya menggenggam satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa, daddynya. Anak kecil itu berupaya menggapai kemeja Kris dengan sebelah tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada samping paha Kris, meminta belas kasihan, namun setangguh apapun Joonmyeon kecil untuk berusaha tidak menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya, Kris tetap dapat menangkap isakan demi isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil Joonmyeon yang kini bergetar.

" a..apa daddy.. sudah tidak sayang lagi.. ya sama myeonnie? Hiks.. Apa karena.. myeonnie nakal?"

" jadi Myeonnie harus..hiks.. tunggu berapa lama lagi.. hiks.. supaya daddy jemput myeonnie lagi?"

Berbagai pertanyaan beruntun dari Joonmyeon tidak mampu Kris jawab, namja tampan itu merasa hatinya remuk redam mendengar pertanyaan memilukan Joonmyeon, anak polos yang bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya hingga dirinya dibuang oleh orang tuanya, sungguh kejam.

Betapa Kris sangat ingin memeluk tubuh kecil Joonmyeon yang bahunya masih bergetar naik-turun, menghalau segala duka di ulu anak yang belum genap berusia 5 tahun tersebut, Joonmyeon hanya salah satu dari ribuan anak lainnya yang kurang beruntung, dimana di belahan dunia lain masih sangat banyak anak yang berbahagia mendapat hujanan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya.

" daddyy..."

Joonmyeon perlahan menaikkan wajahnya yang masih berlelehan air mata, menatap daddy nya sendu namun anak kecil itu mampu mengukir sebuah senyuman, senyuman angelic yang paling disukai Kris. Namja tampan itu tercekat ketika ia menangkap sebulir kristal indah mengalir kembali membasahi pipi kanan Joonmyeon.

" myeonnie sayangg sekali sama daddy.."

Setelah mengucapkan sebait kalimat tersebut dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, Joonmyeon yang tidak mau ditarik ke kantor polisi itu pun berusaha menarik tangan kirinya sekuat tenaga, namun karena Kris kurang focus, ia dengan reflek melepaskan genggaman tangan Joonmyeon. Meskipun anak manis itu tidak tahu setelah ini, kapan lagi ia akan bertemu dengan daddynya, ia terus berlari ketakutan menjauhi Kris yang berusaha mengejarnya, menurut penalaran anak kecilnya yang dulu sering ditontonnya di berita, kantor polisi jauh lebih menakutkan dan mengerikan penuh dengan penjara-penjara gelap.

" yaa! Myeonniee! Jangan lari… aishhh!"

Kris berusaha mengejar sosok kecil itu hingga ke ujung jalan, namun isakan Joonmyeon lamban laun tidak lagi terdengar olehnya, ditambah dengan matanya yang agak minus sehingga membuatnya susah mencari Joonmyeon di tengah kegelapan.

" myeonnie! Keluarlahh.. ayo pulang dengan daddy!" jerit Kris dengan panik namun hanya angin malam yang membalasnya, percuma saja ia menjerit hingga suaranya serak, Joonmyeon sudah berada di luar jangkauannya. Kris mulai berhenti berlari ketika dadanya mulai terasa sakit, kekurangan pasokan oksigen di tengah cuaca malam yang dinginnya sudah menjadi minus. Dengan langkah tersendat-sendat ia masih berusaha mencari Joonmyeon hingga di kerumunan dedaunan, berharap dapat menemukan joonmyeon yang bersembunyi dibelakangnya.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit lamanya namja tampan itu tidak menemukan Joonmyeon di daerah yang sama, ia pun akhirnya menyerah. Kris tidak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya untuk mencari Joonmyeon kalau anak kecil itu sendiri tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya, lagipula sejak awal Joonmyeon memang ia temukan di jalanan bukan?

Kris mendengus sedih, ia menatap nanar sekelilingnya yang gelap untuk terakhir kalinya, berharap untuk menemukan batang hidung Joonmyeon namun sepertinya permintaannya tidak diindahkan Tuhan. Kris menengadah untuk memberi luang bagi dadanya untuk bernafas, yang kini masih terasa sesak hingga kesulitan bernafas, ditatapnya dengan mata berair pada langit gelap dengan beberapa bintang yang bercahaya redup yang seolah menertawakan kekhilafannya, seharusnya ia tidak mengantarkan joonmyeon kemari, membuatnya ketakutan dan kini ia menghilang.

" myeonnie.. kau dimana? kembalilah pada daddy..."

Kris sungguh sangat menyesalinya, ia teringat, ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Joonmyeon.

* * *

><p>Kris pulang ke rumah dengan uring-uringan, sepanjang perjalanan otaknya tidak berhenti memikirkan Joonmyeon, tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan Joonmyeon sekarang, apakah Joonmyeon masih menangis atau ketakutan, apakah Joonmyeon mempunyai tempat berteduh di cuaca yang sangat dingin, apa Joonmyeon mempunyai persediaan makanan untuk sarapan esok, atau apakah ia tidak diganggu oleh orang-orang jahat terlebih diculik dan dijual ke pelelangan manusia. Kris langsung menggelengkan kepalanya membayangkan opsi terakhir, ia sungguh berharap Joonmyeon akan baik-baik saja di luar sana.<p>

Namja tersebut melepaskan seluarnya dan merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di atas sofa ruang tamunya seraya mengusap-usap lengannya sendiri yang membeku. Keadaan rumah Kris yang sangat sepi membuat Kris mengantuk, mati-matian ia berusaha membuka kedua matanya namun rasa berat pada kelopak matanya membuatnya terlelap ke alam mimpi, dengan tersenyum tipis memimpikan senyuman Joonmyeon yang memenuhi relung memorinya selama beberapa jam silam.

Thud!

Kris perlahan terbangun ketika lengannya tidak sengaja menggeser remote teve yang terletak di sisinya hingga terjatuh dan membuat televisi di hadapannya menyala. Namja tampan itu mengerutkan alis matanya ketika mendengar suara gemuruh dari luar rumahnya serta sedikit gemeletuk meja kaca yang terletak di sisinya, hingga perlahan ia pun membukakan kelopak matanya, ia berbalik ke samping untuk menemukan televisinya menyala terang dengan wanita yang sedang membroadcast cuaca pada malam ini.

_**Musim dingin yang ekstrim kembali menerpa Korea Selatan. Badai salju menghantam kota Seoul dan sekitarnya, badai salju diramalkan akan berhenti pada pukul 05.50 kst. Dihimbau bagi para pengguna jalan untuk tidak keluar…**_

Namja tampan yang masih tergolek di atas sofa itu reflek berdiri ketika mendengar broadcast tersebut, hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas di otakknya sekarang " myeonnie".

Kris menoleh ke jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, dua setengah jam ia tertidur dengan lelapnya dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Joonmyeon berkeliaran di luar seorang diri. Kris langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar rumah, ia bahkan lupa untuk memakaikan kembali syal, jaket bahkan kemejanya, hanya berpolo shirt hitam tipis ia dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki mobilnya dan menstarter kendaraannya yang mulai tertimbun salju setinggi 25 cm.

" myeonnie.. semoga kau baik-baik saja…" doa Kris dalam hati seraya melajukan mobilnya di tempat terakhir ia berpisah dengan Joonmyeon.

Kris memutari jalan kecil itu selama tiga kali namun ia masih tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Joonmyeon di sekitarnya. Kris yang kalap berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya, mencoba berfikir di mana Joonmyeon berada, dengan tubuh kecil seperti itu Joonmyeon tidak mungkin dapat berjalan terlalu jauh, terutama di cuaca dingin seperti itu.

Dengan menggerakan mobilnya pelan, Kris terus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan jalanan tersebut dengan panik, berharap untuk menemukan sebuah titik terang. Tidak lama kemudian ia menemukan sebuah taman kecil yang tidak jauh letaknya dari kantor polisi. Dengan berandalkan insting, Kris menepikan mobilnya dan berlari ke taman yang sudah sangat tertimbun salju tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat tempat bermain kanak-kanak yang bahkan pasirnya pun mengeras karena timbunan salju.

" myeonnieee? Kau disini?!"

Kris menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat gelap dan sepi selain salju putih yang terus menerus menghantam tubuhnya dengan derasnya, tidak tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam taman tersebut. Kris sudah hendak melangkah menjauh ketika kedua mata elangnya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah tempat berbentuk bulat dengan lubang-lubang kecil di sekelilingnya, dan sebuah lubang besar yang biasa dapat dimasuki untuk anak-anak seukuran Joonmyeon. Entah feeling apa yang menyuruh kris untuk melangkahkan kakinya kesana, ia mendekati shelter tersebut dengan susah payah karena terdorong badai salju lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat isinya.

" myeonnie?!" alangkah kagetnya Kris ketika ia akhirnya menemukan sosok yang sangat dicarinya itu bergelung erat di dalam sana dengan lapisan salju tebal tertimbun di sekelilingnya, anak kecil itu bahkan menggenggam erat satu-satunya mantel tebal Kris yang menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya yang sudah membeku, sedikit tertutup oleh salju yang menumpuknya.

Kris dengan terengah-engah menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya, dengan penuh kehati-hatian mengusap sisa bongkahan salju di atas kepala Joonmyeon lalu mengoyangkan tubuh Joonmyeon yang sudah terbujur kaku di atas kedua pahanya

" myeonnie.. ireonaa.. daddy disini myeonnie…" pintanya dengan suara yang sangat bergetar.

Namja tampan itu berusaha menghangatkan kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang sedingin es situ dengan mengusap-usapkannya lalu menghembus-hembuskannya tanpa jeda, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya, mungkin perasaan bersalah sungguh menyelimuti hatinya kini, atau perasaan akan takut kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti seolah Joonmyeon benar-benar merupakan anak dari darah dagingnya sendiri, Kris tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau dirinya akan kehilangan Joonmyeon, Joonmyeonnya yang berharga.

" maafkan daddy… daddy.. tidak bisa.. menjagamu dengan benar myeonnie"

Setitik air mata penyesalan jatuh membahasi tangan putih Joonmyeon, bersamaan pula dengan pergerakan tangan dingin tersebut yang membuat Kris tersentak kaget, ia mendapati mata angelic Joonmyeon perlahan terbuka dan memandangnya sayu.

" d..daddyy…."

Suara parau yang lemah itu mampu mengalahkan suara badai salju di telinga Kris, bibir pucat yang pecah-pecah itu terbuka pelan lalu memberikan senyum lemahnya seraya membalas lemah genggaman hangat tangan Kris pada kedua tangan mungilnya yang kaku.

" ehehe.. myeonnie senang.. kali ini.. bisa ketemu daddy secepat ini… jangan ninggalin.. myeonnie lagi yah daddy"

**-Myeonnie harus tunggu berapa lama lagi.. hiks.. supaya daddy jemput myeonnie lagi?-**

Sekelebat pernyataan Joonmyeon seketika membuat Kris tidak mampu membendung tangisnya, ia merasa sangat jahat membiarkan Joonmyeon mengalami masa pahit itu untuk kedua kalinya, belum lagi saat ia tega membuang Joonmyeon ke kantor polisi, padahal belum tentu para polisi akan memperlakukan joonmyeon dengan baik.

" maafkan daddy.. maaf.. myeonnie.. hiks.. daddy berjanji.. tidak akan meninggalkan myeonnie lagi.. hiks.. syukurlah... kau selamat.. hiks.. kau masih hidup myeonnie.."

Kris lantas memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dengan erat, berbagi kesedihan dan kehangatan pada tubuh yang masih sangat membeku tersebut. Joonmyeon menutup matanya kembali saat hangat mulai menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia pun perlahan membalas pelukan daddynya yang sungguh sangat nyaman dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kris, tidak luput dari tiap isakan daddy nya seiring dengan dekapan daddynya yang mengetat pada tubuh kecilnya. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah Joonmyeon, ia tidak ingat apakah pelukan daddy nya selalu terasa sangat aman dan nyaman seperti ini, namun yang ia tahu ia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan daddy nya kini.

" dad..dy… dinginn~"

Kris menghela nafas lega mengetahui Joonmyeon baik-baik saja di dalam dekapannya, ia menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum lembut sembari mengangkat Joonmyeon ke pelukannya karena anak kecil itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada dada bidang Kris yang hangat. " baiklah.. ayo kita pulang myeonnie… nanti akan daddy buatkan susu coklat hangat"

Sesampainya di kediaman Wu, namja tampan itu bergegas menghangatkan air panas dan memandikan tubuh mungil Joonmyeon, seketika tubuh Joonmyeon yang tadinya masih agak membeku pun berhenti menggigil, pipi tembemnya mulai memerah kembali begitu juga dengan kedua belah bibirnya, anak kecil itu malah sudah bisa terkikik kesenangan ketika berhasil menyemprotkan segenggam air ke wajah tampan kris.

" daddy… kenapa bajunya tidak dilepas? ayo mandi sama-sama" ajak Joonmyeon dengan pout kesal yang terpatri di wajah manisnya, ia merengut karena cuma dirinya yang dimandikan daddy nya padahal ia mau bermain-main air dengan daddynya di dalam bath tub.

Kris akhirnya mengalah ketika Joonmyeon yang keras kepala itu tidak mau melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya sebelum Kris menanggalkan pakaiannya dan ikut menyemplung ke dalam bath tub bersamanya. Namja tampan itu pun akhirnya polos tanpa busana dan perlahan duduk di dalam bath tub berisi air hangat, dengan Joonmyeon yang menatapnya kegirangan dengan menekan bebek karet hingga air menyembur kembali dari moncong bebek tersebut ke wajah tampannya.

" aishh.. dasar anak nakal ini.. awas yahh!"

" aaaaa.. daddy… da..ddyyy.. ampunnn! Ahahahaa" tawa indah itu mengalun di dalam kamar mandi mewah tersebut ketika Kris menyerang pinggul Joonmyeon dan mengelitik anak kecil itu hingga kewalahan.

Joonmyeon yang sudah lelah tertawa itu pun bersandar di dada bidang daddy nya, Kris yang memangku anak kecil itu pun dengan senang hati memijit leher dan bahu Joonmyeon yang masih sedikit kaku. Anak manis itu perlahan berbalik menatap lengan Kris yang terdapat tattoo naga besar di bagian atasnya, Joonmyeon menyerngit bingung, seingatnya daddynya dulu tidak mempunyai benda aneh di lengannya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran anak kecil itu pun menekan-nekan bicept Kris tepat di tattoo naga tersebut.

" daddy.. dragonnya kerennn" ujar Joonmyeon dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika bisep Kris yang bergerak-gerak menyabuni tubuhnya itu membentuk rahang naga yang seperti membuka tutup, seolah bergerak meskipun dalam bentuk tattoo.

"rawwwuurr!"

Kris dengan usil mendekatkan lengannya sambil menggerakkan ototnya berulang-ulang pada wajah Joonmyeon hingga membuat anak kecil itu terpekik ketakutan karena berfikir mulut naga tersebut seolah akan memakannya.

" uuhhh.. daddy nakallll!"

Kris kembali tertawa lepas ketika Joonmyeon memukul-mukul dada lebarnya dengan kesal, ia tidak menyangka rumahnya yang selama ini sepi akan terasa lebih berwarna dengan kehadiran sesosok anak kecil yang mampu menceriakan hari-harinya.

.

" daddy.. peluk myeonnie nee? Myeonnie tidak bisa tidurr~" rengek Joonmyeon yang sudah bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur Kris yang king size.

Kris memang menyuruh Joonmyeon untuk tidur seranjang dengannya karena Kris yakin ia akan mendapat masalah kalau joonmyeon sempat terlihat oleh kedua orang tuanya berkeliaran di rumahnya waktu di malam hari.

Namja tampan yang sudah menutup lampu kamarnya pun ikut naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, tepat di sisi kiri Joonmyeon sebelum anak kecil itu tanpa ragu mendekatinya dan menyusupkan kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh tegap Kris seraya menekankan telinga kirinya pada dada Kris, mendengar degup jantung Kris yang berirama seolah suara detakan itu merupakan lagu pengantar tidur.

Sedangkan kris pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Joonmyeon, ia menarik selimut bedcovernya agar menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mungil Joonmyeon agar tidak kedinginan lalu mengalungkan lengan kirinya dengan telapak tangan berada di surai kemerahan Joonmyeon, mengasaknya pelan seraya mendengungkan sebuah lagu.

" selamat tidur daddyy~" anak kecil itu menguap sekali sebelum menutup kedua mata angelicnya, merasa sangat aman di pelukan sang daddy.

" selamat tidur juga myeonnie.." Kris berinisiatif mencium puncak kepala Joonmyeon dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kris sungguh tidak mengerti, mengapa semakin lama ia bersama dengan Joonmyeon, ia merasakan ada hal yang berbeda di dalam hatinya, seperti suatu benang tidak terlihat diantara keduanya yang membuat Kris merasa seperti sangat familiar dengan Joonmyeon, rasa tentram, rasa penuh dan bahagia, rasa selalu ingin bersama, serta berbagai rasa lain bercampur aduk seperti ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam relung hatinya. Kris tidak tahu apa arti dari perasaan tersebut, namun ada satu yang ia mengerti adalah bahwa ia sangat menyukai seluruh perasaan tersebut tiap ia bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

Baru saja namja tampan itu hendak menutup mata dan akan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Joonmyeon, ia merasa terganggu dengan benda kecil berbentuk pipih yang menghimpit dadanya.

Mendengar hembusan nafas teratur Joonmyeon yang sepertinya sudah sangat cepat terlelap ke alam mimpi pun, kris dengan perlahan membongkar isi piyama kedodoran Kris yang dipakai Joonmyeon, karena anak itu masih belum mempunyai pakaian sendiri, hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah necklace berbentuk bandul yang dipakai Joonmyeon selama ini.

Kris mengeluarkan necklace tersebut dari leher Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati sebelum hendak menaruhnya di atas meja kecil yang terletak di sisi tempat tidurnya, namun tangannya tidak sengaja terselip hingga necklace itu terjatuh dan menyebabkan bunyi gemericing yang jelas.

Dengan sedikit mengumpat Kris mengambil benda tersebut namun ia langsung terdiam ketika bandul tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto keluarga, yang kris yakin merupakan foto kedua orang tua Joonmyeon, dengan sang ibu yang menggendong bayi yang Kris duga adalah Joonmyeon, tersenyum lebar begitu juga dengan suaminya, namun yang membuat Kris terdiam adalah..

Wajah ayah Joonmyeon…

Sungguh sangat mirip dengannya…

**TBC**

**yeah! edit lagi, hobi banget gua edit ff -.-" seperti tiap baca selalu ada yang kurang gitu, oh ya, ada yang nangis disini? :v feelnya lebih dapat yah?**

**Terserah apa yang kalian tafsirkan, loll.. mau pedo kek, mau bl kek, mau parental relationship kek.. ku serahhhhkan pada awak :v biarkan awak yang menilaii ~ lalalala~**

**Big Thanks to:**

**HamsterXiumin, ani oktavia 96, littlemyeon, syuku, bbok eum dalk, asachindesu, daddy kris, thedolphinduck, Zahra, sayakanoichinoe, jeremmyKim, pinky05kwms, honeykai, diraleexioh, syxo671, cho eun hyun, sarah, li xin, vioolyt, emmasuho, xoxogirls, minwooimitasi, zhao, jongin48, adindaekaputri20, suho kim 5011, pikachuu, devil cute, godsgirl, keys13th, 13613, aquarisblue, leeyeol, lynkim, publish**

Howaaa! Aku sukaaa bgt baca reviewnya kalian, positif2.. ada yang panjang-panjang lagi.. let me kiss u guys #muaccch #ditaboked xD


End file.
